


Front Facing Swift Wind

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedic Prose, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: This is a very short prose piece I did that was completely motivated by @holyf*ckcatra's twitter post regarding front facing Swift Wind. This is a comedic piece that describes the delirium one would have if they were to dare lock eyes with Swift Wind's front facing perspective.





	Front Facing Swift Wind

It's like staring into the eyes of a god. Even though they're ripping through my soul, my very being, I cannot look away. 

I cannot look away!

 

Absolutely frozen and petrified by his gaze. My vision seems to play tricks as the neck of this beastly vessel elongates to infinity. 

I cannot look away

 

I weep through pained groans as light is cast all around him. Brighter than the sun it seems but it is not this that hurts me so. 

I cannot look away 

 

Lo, it is his divinity to which I now bask that holds my vision steady with such unforgiving power. I see now my foolish ways.

I cannot look away!

 

He speaks in voices I cannot comprehend and yet his WILL compels me. I know not how, I know not why, my body bends in ways I thought not possible. I shriek in agony in what I wish to be begging words that mayhap release my ragged soul. I AM SORRY! HE MUST BE ANGRY! I would not dare gaze again. I have truly learned! I beg thee! Undo me this the unnatural twisting of my mortal flesh. Please release my soul!

Though, in a moment’s pass, it seems as if all pain had cease their torment. I find my own being floating and passing through the air. It does not obstruct my link to those eyes. Those eyes that stare back with vigor and vim. I cannot feel anything. I no longer have extremities to feel with. It is just I and his gaze. 

 

Is this my eternity? Am I now to spend never ending time with this creature of consciousness? 

Patiently, I wait. 

 

And even though my pain is gone, I am still wrought with desire to see any other angle of this creature's face. 

Patiently, I wait. 

 

I question if perspective was ever real. What other angles or edges have existed? These are only words to which now are meaningless. 

Patiently, I wait. 

 

I must accept my fate. I must appreciate that such divinity has chosen me. I no longer hunger for material things. 

Patiently, I wait. 

 


End file.
